Computing systems are currently in wide use. Many different types of computing systems may be deployed at a given organization, in order to perform processes, workflows, and tasks at the organization.
Such computing systems are often enterprise computing systems that are originally manufactured by a computing system manufacturer. They can be customized, and sometimes heavily customized, prior to being deployed at the end user organization.
During the process of customizing a base computing system to meet the needs of an end user organization, developers often perform incremental customizations, and then build and test the system to determine whether those customizations work properly. In order to build and test customizations on code, developers currently perform complex, and therefore time consuming and error prone, procedures to set up build and test environments. Test code is often separately, and manually, generated, and is not integrated into the build systems.
In addition, it is also quite common for a first developer team to generate the customizations or other developments with respect to the base computing system, and for another team to generate and conduct the test and validation of those customizations. This adds to the complex nature of such systems.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.